Rusted strings of metal
by Overlord Joker
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. This fanfiction takes place half a year after the destruction of Exusia and the special weapons. Technology has advanced for the corporation, leading to the life of a new Model AC. T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction and I'm very excited to get into this fanfiction. I do not own Armored core or anything relating to it. From Software own Armored core and anything related to it.

"Main system- Uploading...uploading...uploading...loading completed. Activating combat mode." Superheated energy rushed from the nozzles of the Armored Core, launching it forward with outstanding speed. With over 14,000 pounds of thrust in each nozzle, the machine had more than enough power to become airborne. As it neared the heavily armored steel garage doors, it swung its arm forward with such power that it dented the entire structure and knocked the door of its hinges. The pink energy blasted from the nozzles as the AC ripped into the air, vortices steaming from its hands and feet. In a second or two, the AC had reached over 700 feet effortlessly.

"Let him leave. He's no use to us anyway." A calm female voice said.

"Oh dear, you seemed to have read my mind. However, there is but one thing that isn't a failure about him." Said a sarcastic male.

The rouge AC took the chance to cut in. "Whatever is or isn't a failure about me is irrelevant. I'm cutting the transmission." The AC cut the transmission without another word, sending static through the channel. It's black, red, and white armored body shinned bright in the setting sun of the cold desert as it cruised through the air. It's speed surpassed even that of Exusia.

Half a year later...

It's been half a year since the brutal destruction of Exusia and the uprising of the powerful Resistance. With the appearance of the special weapons, the Resistance proved to be a force of recognition. Destruction after destruction, the special weapons fell to the more superior force. Everything changed when an all black AC appeared. Ever since, the Resistance encountered the powerful AC, their forces have dropped to below catastrophic amounts. Even the Resistance ace pilot could not stand up to the power of the AC.

Armored Core Nebula, a black armored machine with such advanced technology that it has been rumored to hold the ability of teleportation. Outclassing even Exusia and the special weapons, it has single handedly brought the Resistance and its ace to their knees...

"Command, I'm picking up reading's of a fast moving AC!"

"Time to arrival?"

"One minute and 15 seconds sir."

"Get Jupiter on the case. Put the base on alert."

Sirens rang out as the object in the sky closed in. It had taken no longer than 45 seconds for Jupiter to intercept the target. A purple heavy weight bipedal AC with Gatling guns stood on the front line with multiple snipers in the distance for support. On time, the target arrived.

"Command, target in sight. No IFF tone or radio contact. Permission to- what in the-" He watched as the target landed in the distance. It was nothing but a drone, a small decoy with a jet engine attached to it. "The target is nothing more than a drone. I'm scanning...it's unarmed."

Standing behind the nearest hanger was a black, red, and white AC. It stalked the target, scanning it to see it's weakness. "Perfect." The AC waited for Jupiter to take a step before it blasted out at the target, moving at astonishing speeds.

"What!" Jupiter had no time to react as the AC smashed into him, tackling him down to the ground. In a flash, a blade slid out of the AC's arm.

"Destruction confirmed." The AC rammed its arm into the cockpit of Jupiter, slicing clean into the pilot inside with no problem whatsoever. The enemy went up in flames, allowing the AC to grab it's Gatling guns and begin firing on the enemy snipers. Bullets sprayed at the snipers in large numbers, forcing them to take the defensive role.

"That was a perfect kill...it killed Jupiter in just one hit! Contact this AC. Tell all units to hold their fire."

It had taken a few seconds for the orders to be received. In just half a minute, the control tower contacted the AC. "This is the captain speaking. You are trespassing in Corporation territory. Who are you?"

The black armored AC lowered its weapons, standing with its arms and weapons hanging at its sides. "My name is Antares." Its voice was deep and monotone, almost as if it were computer generated.

"Antares? What business do you have with the Corporation?" Asked the captain.

The AC stared at the control tower, slowly letting the tension rise. "Nothing important to you." In an instant, bullets ripped through the tower effortlessly, piecing and tearing the operators inside to shreds. At that moment, the Sniper AC's sprang into action, unloading on Antares. The rounds were quick, but Antares had proven to be more swift than any of the snipers rounds. Blasting to the side, the AC began unloading rounds into the snipers. The air filled with loud explosions and booms, able to be heard for miles. It had not taken long for Antares to clear the base of all enemy units.

The time had come to search the hangers for usable weapons. Gatling guns proved to be an annoyance to him. In the hanger was a variety of weapons, both heavy and light. "Rifles are the best choice. Not too heavy but not too light." Gripping the all silver rifles in his hand, he aimed to the right with one, then gripped another and aimed to the left. A perfect combination for him. He relinquished the weapons from his hands by placing them on the shoulder hangers. It continued to search through the variety or weapons, trying each out and deciding if they were reasonable for his style. Then came the handgun section.

"Ah. Something new." He gripped the handguns, both of which imitated the look of a 44. Magnum Desert Eagle. These would do the job just fine. Placing them on weapon holds on his sides, he had accomplished his mission flawlessly. Turning to leave, the AC boosted forward with great speed, lifting into the air of the hot desert morning.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Armored core or anything relating to it. From Software own Armored core and anything related to it.

"Fran, we should stop here for now. I don't think this thing can run any longer." Rosary complained, staring out the cockpit at the propellers.

"I agree, but the enemy could still be on us...alright. Deploying AC." She had no choice but to agree with Rosary. They had been up for over 24 hours, running from the Corporation. The AC dropped, landing on the cold desert sand with a loud thud. It slid to a halt, its purple eye alighting bright and shinning into the distance.

"Main System- Head- HD-223 Raiko online. Core- URC-10/1, Arms- KT-4S2/SVIR, Legs- Cinto LG104-2 online. Main system, engaging normal mode."

"I know you're not in the mood or position for combat, but we won't be expecting any enemy units on the site. All we need you to do is keep watch. Thanks." Rosary said.

"Bring her down nice and easy." Ever since the Resistance had been utterly decimated by the Armored core Nebula, Fran had been given a choice to die with the rest of the Resistance, or hightail it out and hitch a ride with Fran and the Ace pilot. The fight had not only cost the Resistance dearly, but the Ace himself, for he had received unimaginable damage to his frame. With no one to operate the repairing chamber back at the base, he had not been able to receive the attention needed. Equipped only with a Plasma blade and a Handgun, the Ace would have to make the equipment work.

"Shutting all engines down. Let's give her a rest." Rosary said, slouching in her chair. The propellers grinded to a slow halt, allowing the engine to sleep peacefully. She sighed, putting her feet up on the side of the cockpit.

"Rosary..."

"Fran, what is it?"

Fran had felt a certain way toward the Ace, Rosary, and the situation. She felt for the AC pilot, having to kill under the issue of orders and for survival. Being shot at and risking his life for the sake of others. She stared at his machine, examining its total damage and condition. "Not good..."

"Fran, are you talking to yourself?" Rosary asked, leaning over the front of the cockpit, the canopy open.

"Talking to myself? I don't talk to myself Rosary..." She sighed, finally finding the lost courage to ask her question. "Do you think I'm a good leader?"

The question caught her completely off guard. "W-what? Of course you are! What would give you the thought that you aren't?" She asked.

"Nothing, It's just- never mind." She stared up at Rosary, finding it hard to look through the glass of her helmet. Because of the deep pollution, the military wore gas masks or specialized metal suits to transfer the polluted air into clean oxygen. Her attention suddenly went to the flashing sparks from the back of the AC, her concern growing more and more.

"You've been staring at Albatross for so long. Something the matter?" Rosary asked out of pure curiosity.

She took a moment to think things over, then shook her head inside her suit. "No. I'm fine."

The AC turned slowly, scanning the area for enemy units. Bending it's legs to jump higher into the air, its leg suddenly gave out, causing the machine to go down on one knee.

"Albatross! Status report." Fran ordered. The pilot was silent, no matter what she or Rosary asked him. A digital screen of the AC's state transferred through to the transports systems, shinning bright to both Rosary and Fran.

"The AC's damaged in multiple area's but the problem with it going down like that all comes from the damaged knee. How is it, Albatross. Can you still stand?"

The AC lifted its arm, giving a skyward thumb to her. The machine got back on its feet, standing firm against the cold wind.

"Albatross, I'm ordering you to power down and rest. Good job soldier." Commanded Fran. The AC turned its head and body to face her. Just as it was about to shutdown, the master alert system went off.

"Fran, I'm picking up a fast moving AC. It's low and headed directly for us! It's not Nebula, but something different." Rosary instructed.

Fran acted on pure instinct and gave the order to engage the target. "Rosary, get this thing in the air immediately!" The canopy closed and the transport started up. In seconds, the transport was in the air, ready to fight alongside the AC.

"The units ahead are hostel..." Antares decided to not engage them. Flying near the speed of sound, the AC readied to pass over, until a round from a Handgun crashed into its shoulder with intense velocity. It spun out of control from the bullet, slowing as it recovered. It slid along the sand its arms out as it stared the enemy AC down.

Grabbing both rifles from its bay units, it aimed at the AC and transport, wondering which faction they were from. It could tell the enemy AC was in no condition to engage him, so it lowered its weapons. "You are in no position for a fight. I could kill you and destroy the transport in seconds, but something tells me those damages aren't from a normal Armored Core unit." Said Antares, his voice carrying the hint of curiosity.

"State your name and faction, soldier. State whatever it is you have against the Resistance." Fran commanded.

"Resistance? Oh my, you are them." Antares placed his rifles on his bay units, scanning both the Ace and the transport.

"We're not going to ask twice. State your name and faction!" Rosary said, ready to fire on the AC.

Albatross kept a risky aim on the AC's core, daring to pull the trigger.

"My mistake. My name is Antares and I am in no faction of any sort. I come in peace. Tell me, how did you survive the attack from Nebula?" Asked Antares, approaching the transport. Suddenly intercepted by Albatross, they stood at a stalemate.

"I don't like this guy. He's piloting an Armored core capable of flight! Not to mention it's capable of traveling near the speed of sound. "

Fran gave deep thought to the situation, staring at the structure of the machine. It was different. The thrusters were completely different than any of the others she had seen on an AC. Not to mention it was slightly taller than Albatross. Giving into her gut, she finally decided to send out the order. "Albatross, stand down."

As commanded, Albatross backed off, allowing the red, white, and black AC to approach the transport. "We were attacked when all of our forces were off guard. Our Ace pilot defended us with the weapons he had, but even this machine proved to be too much. It was stronger than any machine AC or machine I had ever seen, even the special weapons. You. You're different than any other AC."

"That's because I'm a completely new model Armored core, but that's another story." Antares extended his hand to Albatross, a sign that he wanted to become a part of the Resistance. After a moment of intensity, Albatross extended its hand, shaking Antare's hand.

"Welcome to the Resistance, Antares." Said Albatross.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Armored core or anything relating to it. From Software owns Armored core and anything related to it.

"The damages are sever. You won't be able to engage in combat for a while until your AC gets to a repairing chamber." Antares said.

"Well, good thing we have you here, right Rosary?" Fran asked standing beside the damaged AC unit.

Rosary had taken a moment to think things over. She didn't trust Antares because of a certain feeling in her gut. The AC was moving all too fluently, almost as if it were alive. His voice had an echo behind it that nagged her. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her. "Yeah, sure." She replied halfheartedly. It was a dead giveaway that she didn't like the situation one bit.

"Antares, do you know where the nearest base where a repairing chamber would most likely be?" Albatross asked, standing beside Fran with his arms crossed. He stood a grand height of 5'11, nearly six feet tall. He easily towered over Fran, who stood 5'7.

"In fact, I do. The nearest base is 20 miles from here. A short traveling distance." Antares instructed. Turning in the direction of the base, it looked down at Albatross. "I will not need any assistance in over taking the base. I believe there are only support units there, but a there lies a repair chamber specialized for Armored Cores in case any are to be stationed there. I will take the base by surprise and eliminate all enemy troops, then give you time to get to the repair chamber."

"I'm not sure rushing in will be the best thing to do, even if they are support units." Albatross replied.

"I suppose a more strategic approach." Fran said.

"Commander, this would be the perfect opportunity to examine his skills. We could see what kind of abilities his AC is capable of performing." Said Albatross.

"Hmm...maybe. Let me get Rosary's opinion on-"

"Don't even think of asking me. I'm down with anything you have planned, Fran." Rosary interjected.

"Then it's settled. Give me some time. The enemy will be no more." Antares activated dry thrust. Pure engine power without afterburners. The sand blew back, causing a massive cloud to form.

The plan had been set into play. Antares readied for immediate departure, while Rosary started the main engines on the transport. Fran climbed the ladder into the cockpit, then closed the canopy. Antares blasted forward with intense speed, lifting into the air with a number of vortices trailing from his fingers and feet. He cut through the air at subsonic speed, closing in on the sound barrier at mach 0.98. A vapor cone formed around the lower half of his frame as he sliced through the pollution.

"Are you sure we can trust this guy, Fran? I'm a little worried that he's not committed to being on the Resistance."

"Rosary, you worry too much. Calm down. If he decides to turn on us, then I'll defend you and Fran with my life." Albatross said, his deep voice showing unimaginable care for his comrades.

"Albatross, are you insane! You're nowhere near capable at the moment. You'll get-"

"Trust me. I've protected you two from worse." He stared up at the transport. His AC unit sparking in various areas. He knew Rosary had a little soft spot for him like she did Fran, so his confidence in her believing him had sky rocketed through the roof. He could feel her stare through the helmet of her suit.

"...Okay. Just...don't let me get shot down like last time, kay?" She asked. She knew he would have protected the transport if he weren't attached to it when RD attacked.

"Sure. Come on. We've got a base to get to."

It had taken a short amount of time, minutes in fact, for Antares to reach the base. Rifles off the bay unit and ready to fire, he came in low, moving at incredible speed. Activating afterburners, he began striking from above, attacking the hangars first. Supersonic metal rained down into the hangars, slamming into the ground with powerful force. He turned and burned it, passing over at the speed of sound. More metal rained down on the hangars below managing to hit a tank hidden inside.

"Bingo." He turned one last time and made his way toward the base, where snipers had begun setting up. The battle was already too far in his favor. He came in low, his feet sparked, dragging across the concrete as a metal blade slide out of his left arm. Using his speed, sheer strength and inertia, he sliced clean through the sniper unit, rendering it useless and dead where it lay. He used his other arm to fire directly into the second sniper unit at point-blank range. Even if it's armor was resistant to KE, the velocity was more than enough to puncture and blast straight through its frame. It burst into flames, killing the pilot inside instantly.

"Master lock? They've locked onto me have they?" Antares reacted on pure instinct, blasting to the side to avoid the sniper rounds. Turning hastily, he rushed at the snipers side, ramming his fist through the frame. A blade slid out as he ripped his arm out the side of the sniper unit. Metal sprayed across the concrete. "What a piece of trash unit. For me to be able to rip through its frame with my bare hands and strength..." A round slammed into his side, causing him to stagger greatly. The sniper AC began firing on him with its full auto arm guns. "You." He bent his knees, then lunged into the sky, soaring over the assault of supersonic metal. Firing with his rifle, he aimed directly for the arms of the sniper. After a few rounds directly to its left arm, its joint gave away.

"RAH!" Antares rushed in, thrusting his hand forward with intense speed. His bladed arm tore through the cockpit of the sniper and into the pilot inside. From that moment, it was a total bloody mess. "I'd say up close and personal is more of my style." He quickly placed the rifle on his bay unit, the gripped the barrel of the sniper unit. It took some effort to get the barrel off, but it was worth it. Gripping it in his non-bladed arm, her rushed for the next sniper unit, lunging through the air to throw it off.

He swung downward, breaking the weak barrel over the sniper units core frame. He could tell it did massive damage, shown by how the units legs gave out abruptly. These units were nothing more than pawns and they knew it. Why would they devote their lives to the front line against a new model Armored Core?

Thought got the best of him when a defensive AC came up on his side, guns blazing and its shield in place. He barely dodged the barrage of heated supersonic metal that sprayed across a wide range. The bullets lodged themselves into the hangar beside him where he was before. "I've gotta get around that shield."Antares said aloud, his nozzles on half military power. With heated metal blasting through the air, he quickly decided to return fire. Equipping his rifles from his bay unit, he began to fire accurate shots into the defense AC's. Each shot deployed a shockwave powerful enough to kick dirt and dust from the ground into the air.

"How's it holdin' up Albatross?" Rosary asked. The transport kept low, just 50 feet from the ground.

"It's fine, but this thing feels sluggish. I have a feeling it's going to give any moment now." The nozzles of his AC vectored backwards, pushing him forward with enough speed to keep up with the transport. He heard Rosary mutter something under her breath, too low for him to make it out.

'Main system: Activating emergency backup power.'

"That doesn't sound good. Rosary, attach to the AC. I'm not sure Albatross can keep it going any longer." Fran ordered, her full attention on the weakened metal structure beside the transport.

'Error. Error. Generator losing power. Emergency shutdown now in progress. Goodbye.' Albatross sighed in pure annoyance. Every fiber in his body wanted to scrap the unit, but like it or not, he had been to hell and back with it. Rain, snow, deep pollution and even through situations that seemed impossible to pull through. Exusia, L.L.L, St. Elmo, Type D, through all that, and the unit still held together. Just how powerful was Nebula? To be able to take down and entire faction single handedly. It gave him chills just thinking about it.

"Hey! Sleepy head!" Rosary yelled through the communication system.

"Oh. My mistake. What did you need again?" Albatross asked.

"You're out of it again, aren't you?" Rosary asked, a hint of concern in her voice. He couldn't blame her for worrying. This was the third time since the incident where he zoned out.

He could feel wires attaching to his unit, then clamps latching onto his shoulders. It wasn't long before the transport went airborne again.

"Don't worry Albatross. I know the feeling of defeat. It hurts to lose to the enemy, but we'll get revenge soon enough. Stay focused and we'll pull through." She spoke in hopes of comforting him. It gave him the feeling that he wasn't alone anymore.

'Waste of scrap units...oh. The base is fully secure. You can enter anytime you want.' Antares informed through the com channel.

'Copy. We'll be there in a few minutes, tops.' Replied Fran. It was going to be a straight shot from there.

Arriving on time, Rosary came in slow, detaching the AC unit just inches from the ground. The AC stood on an elevator, leading underground and into the chamber. Antares stood firm against the hot polluted air, his hands at his sides. His multiple orange eyes seemed to stare into everyone's soul. "The repairing chamber will replenish everything lost. It will take about an hour and a half to repair the unit."

"I know. I'll activate the chamber." Albatross said.

"Rosary, keep the Transport close to the elevator." Fran instructed. With the transport on the ground, the two had time to stretch their legs. Rosary climbed down with Fran, closing the canopy with a device on her arm. Her senses were screaming for her to keep an eye on Antares, but she ignored it. Maybe she was just too paranoid? She watched as the elevator lowered into the ground, soon replaced by powerful steel doors.

"How does Albatross know how to operate the repairing chamber?" Antares asked, turning his body toward the two.

"Oh, that? Albatross used to operate the repairing chamber for the Corporation before he joined us. He knows the ins and outs of an AC." Replied Fran. It would be better for them to get to the nearest hangar. Because of the pollution, hangars and barracks had installed air conditioners (not like the ones that cool the air!) to make clean oxygen.

"We should get to that hangar over there. It's still intact, even through the assault on the base. The two, including Antares, made their way into the hangar, where clean oxygen ruled superior over the polluted. The double doors sealed shut behind them, a sign that it was safe to take their helmets off.

Antares watched the two relieve themselves of their helmets, and soon enough, their faces were exposed to the clean air. Rosary had light brown eyes with medium length, brown hair and stood 5'9. Fran had short black hair with deep blue eyes.

He turned his body to the left and right, running test's on his unit to make sure it was in good condition. "Good. Good. Good. Good."

"Antares, are you talking to yourself?" Fran asked, baffled.

"Good. Good-what?" Asked Antares, a sign that he had turned her and Rosary out for that short moment.

"Never mind. Give your AC a rest, soldier. We won't need it for now." Fran ordered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Antares locked up, becoming stiff. He turned his head and body to Fran, his eyes glowing light blue. "That can't happen ma'am."

Rosary and Fran shared a glance of confusion. "Why not? Is there something wrong with the cockpit?" Fran asked.

"Ha. Haha. No." He gave a sarcastic laugh, then a flat "no".

"Then what?" Rosary asked.

"I never mentioned that there is no cockpit to this unit. There is no pilot. What you are staring at is me. I am the Armored core Antares..."


End file.
